weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator™3D - The Duel
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator™3D - The Duel; ---- 31st December 2007 Plot ---- Predator™ 3D: The Duel is a 3D action mobile game based on the popular movie franchise – Predator. A player starts off playing as Predator, infiltrating Terminal City in search of Duke, to avenge his forefather’s death. Simultaneously, Major Duke is shown executing his master-plan to escape from Terminal City. Midway through the game, Duke and Predator meet head on, where the player’s control switches to Duke! The game has a climactic end when the two foes face off. Two versions of the game are available a 2D and 3D version, both different, Predator™3D - The Duel is also a different game to Predator (phone). Gameplay ---- Play as the Predator and create havoc in the high security prison camp of Terminal City. Avenge the slain forefather by vanquishing Major Duke. Destroy, bypass or manipulate the high security systems with ingenuity or sheer brute force. Then play as Major Duke, who must beat the odds by taking on marine soldiers and in a final showdown must take down his otherworldly nemesis, who has traveled light years only for this trophy. Decide who wins in this legendary battle; the man or the brute. For the most part, the controls remain the same regardless of which brute you take charge of, with the D-pad taking care of movement (including jumping/climbing) and the '5' key being used to fire any weapons in your possession. Pressing '0' scrolls through your arsenal. As the Predator you have access to a plasma caster which can lock onto nearby hostiles, and a shuriken which can be used to kill multiple foes from a distance. Instead of picking up conventional ammo, you extract skulls from fallen enemies. As Duke you have to salvage weapons from dead soldiers, so you'll have to make good use of your fists during the early stages of the game. You also have a small robot friend called Robbie who you can take control of to unlock certain doors, which in turn triggers a separate mini-game. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- None On screen display ---- Health, weapons, kills, character. Characters ---- Major Duke Predator Features ---- Maps ---- 7 playable levels; Predator™3D Gallery Weapons ---- Major Duke: Assault rifle, grenades and melee attack neck break. Predator: Plasma caster and shuriken and melee attack retractable wrist blades. Equipment ---- Nuclear cloaking and for Predator. UV dust for Major Duke. Enemies ---- Predators, Aliens, Marines. Publishers ---- Gameloft SA (Euronext: GFT) is a French computer and video game developer and publisher headquartered in Paris, France. The company also has subsidaries in 31 countries around the world. The company, founded by the Guillemot brothers, founders and owners of video games leader Ubisoft, primarily creates games for mobile phone handsets equipped with Java, BREW and Symbian OS, as well as the N-Gage platform. Gameloft also develops games for dedicated games consoles such as the Sony PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Xbox 360, Zeebo and for other platforms including iOS, WebOS, Android, Windows Phone, Bada, BlackBerry OS, Mac OS X, and Windows PCs. Developers ---- Gameloft SA (Euronext: GFT) is a French computer and video game developer and publisher headquartered in Paris, France. The company also has subsidaries in 31 countries around the world. The company, founded by the Guillemot brothers, founders and owners of video games leader Ubisoft, primarily creates games for mobile phone handsets equipped with Java, BREW and Symbian OS, as well as the N-Gage platform. Gameloft also develops games for dedicated games consoles such as the Sony PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Xbox 360, Zeebo and for other platforms including iOS, WebOS, Android, Windows Phone, Bada, BlackBerry OS, Mac OS X, and Windows PCs. Awards ---- Trophy claim; After Predator kills an enemy at close range, the player can extract the skull and spine out of his prey. A ranged attack destroys the trophy. Three such trophies claimed result in enhancing the recharge capability of the Nuke Power system by a certain amount. This feature encourages usage of melee attacks in the early part of the game so that the player can frequently use Nuke Power system later in the game and for a longer duration. Releases ---- This game is a sequel to the 2004's Predator game for mobile phones. Reception ---- References Citations Predator™3D - The Duel Footnotes Category:Predator (games) Category:Video games Category:Android Games